


Jumper

by Dreamsparkle



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas day. That wasn't the strange thing though, even though Eric had never celebrated a holiday before. What Erik found strange was all the jumpers he received from everyone he knew. They were all slightly different, depending on who they were from but they were all jumpers just the same. He shot an amused look at everyone wondering if this was a conspiracy or if he just looked that cold in the jumpers he already had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. I probably need help with future fics as well. So if you could help me with this fic or others I would truly appreciate it.

It was Christmas day. That wasn't the strange thing though, even though Eric had never celebrated a holiday before. What Erik found strange was all the jumpers he received from everyone he knew. They were all slightly different, depending on who they were from but they were all jumpers just the same. He shot an amused look at everyone wondering if this was a conspiracy or if he just looked that cold in the jumpers he already had.

"Spooky." Raven singsonged and the group burst into laughter. Except Charles who looked horrified. He excused himself to check on the food. The younger kids went back to opening their presents. 

As Charles stopped against the counter, he felt Erik's presence close behind him. He turned to face him, his heart beating twice as fast to realise Erik was closer than he had thought. His eyes having to flow upwards to meet Erik's gaze.

"What was all that about? Was that you?" Erik's teased.

Charles blushed hard. "Maybe I've been broadcasting my thoughts louder than I realised." He hummed nervously.

"What thought's?" Erik's asked darkly, and that wasn't helping Charles concentrate, not at all.

He lifted his fingered to his temple and projected the image he saw right then. Erik's in the jumper Charles had bought for him. And how sexy he looked.

He saw the shark grin pass over his friends lips and knew the direction in which Erik's thoughts had turned.

"Erik..." He tried warningly.

Erik leaned in close, till he was speaking against Charles' ear. "Only you would think knitwear was a kink." he laughed. He kissed Charles warmly, feeling the echoes of pleasure from his telepath. 

He mused what he was going to do with all of his presents. 

"I'll buy you a new wardrobe." Charles promised.

Erik flicked an eyebrow up, amused. While thinking that he was going to burn the jumper Hank got him, shred Banshees with sharp bit of metal...

He was surprised Charles didn't chastise him and tell him he couldn't destroy the children's gift's. But then he felt a curl of possessiveness from Charles as he curled his hand in the new jumper he had bought and felt that was explanation enough.


End file.
